Understanding
by Allen the Musician
Summary: AU When Hinamori makes the decision to travel to Hueco Mundo to confront Aizen it's up to Hitsugaya to bring her back to Soul Society no matter the cost. Second in the Enemies Within Series. Not Hitsu/Hina though they are main characters. Please R&R.
1. Hinamori's Decision

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

A/N- This is a sequel to Enemy in Soul Society and although reading it isn't strictly necessary, if you haven't read it then there are a few things in this fic that won't make sense so keep that in mind. Read and review.

Understanding

Chapter One- Hinamori's Decision

Captain of Squad Ten, Toushirou Hitsugaya was walking across the Seireitei, on his way back to the Squad Ten barracks, when he saw someone approaching him from the opposite direction. And as he got closer to the person Hitsugaya saw that it was the acting captain of Squad Three, Izuru Kira.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Kira called out once he was within easy speaking distance.

"What is it Kira?" Hitsugaya asked, noticing the concerned look on Kira's face.

"Have you seen Momo?" Kira asked, coming to a stop in front of the young captain of Squad Ten.

"Not recently," Hitsugaya replied. "Why?"

"Because Head Captain Ukitake summoned all of the acting captains to his office for a meeting," Kira said. "But no one can find Momo."

Hitsugaya shook his head. He really hoped that Hinamori wasn't going to make him lament the fact that he'd recommended her to be the acting captain of Squad Five. "Let me take these papers back to my office and then I'll see if I can find her."

Kira bowed. "Thank you sir."

Hitsugaya nodded and continued on his way toward the Squad Ten barracks. When he reached the office he found his vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto asleep on the sofa, which didn't really surprise him. She could usually be counted upon to avoid doing work and this was one of her favorite ways of doing it. Walking across the office Hitsugaya placed his stack of paperwork down on the desk and as he did so he saw a piece of paper that had most assuredly not been there when he'd left the office earlier. Picking up the piece of paper, Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he read the words that were written upon it, written in a familiar hand.

**Toushirou,**

** I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do since I know that it will most likely cause you pain but I feel that I have to do this for my own peace of mind. I'm going to travel to Hueco Mundo and confront Captain Aizen. Please understand Shirou-chan, I have to do this. I have to know why he betrayed us, why he betrayed me.**

** All my love,**

** Momo**

There were small patches of the paper that were discolored, as though Hinamori had been crying when she'd written the letter.

"Idiot!" Hitsugaya growled, crumpling the piece of paper he was clutching in his hand. "What the hell are you thinking? He already tried to kill you once, what the hell makes you think this time will be any different?"

The sound of Hitsugaya's angry voice roused Matsumoto from sleep and she raised up and gazed over at her captain. She immediately noticed the angry look in his eyes and there was a questioning look in her own eyes as she asked, "Captain, is there something wrong?"

"You could say that," Hitsugaya growled. "Hinamori's gone to confront Aizen."

Matsumoto gasped.

"I'm going to see Head Captain Ukitake," Hitsugaya said, turning on his heel and heading toward the door. "Stay here and wait for my return."

"Yes sir," Matsumoto said. She recognized the look on her captain's face and knew that he was not in the mood for disobedience or argument.

Sliding the door open Hitsugaya strode from the office and made his way across the Seireitei, to the Squad One barracks. Still clutching the balled up letter in his clenched fist Hitsugaya knocked on Ukitake's office door. "Captain of Squad Ten Toushirou Hitsugaya requesting a meeting sir."

"Enter," Head Captain Ukitake called out.

Hitsugaya slid the door open and entered the office. His eyes quickly sought out and found Ukitake who sat behind the desk doing paperwork. The Head Captain glanced up as Hitsugaya walked across the room and came to stand in front of him. "Toushirou, what brings you here?"

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said simply.

That statement, coupled with the angry expression on Hitsugaya's face and the worry hidden in his voice, served to gain Ukitake's full attention. "Do you know where she is?"

"No," Hitsugaya replied honestly. "But I know where she's going."

Unclenching his fist Hitsugaya un-crumpled the note that Hinamori had left for him and handed it to the Head Captain. Ukitake took the piece of paper from Hitsugaya and scanned its contents, his eyes widening in disbelief. "When did you find out about this?"

"Right before I came here," Hitsugaya replied. "Kira asked if I'd seen Hinamori and when I went to my office I found this note. Then I came here."

"This is not good," Head Captain Ukitake said.

"I know," Hitsugaya said. "Which is why I would like your permission to go after her."

"I think that would be ill advised Toushirou," Head Captain Ukitake said, his tone serious. "We must. . ."

However Hitsugaya wouldn't find out what they must do for Head Captain Ukitake's words were cut off by a sudden knock on the door. "Head Captain Ukitake!"

Recognizing the voice of his third seat Sentaro, and hearing the frantic note in his voice, Ukitake called out, "Enter."

The door burst open and both Sentaro and his co-third seat Kiyone hurried into the office.

"Head Captain Ukitake," Sentaro called out as he and Kiyone hurried across the office. "A group of huge Hollow have broken into the Seireitei and are giving the gate keepers some trouble."

Ukitake got quickly to his feet and turned to face Hitsugaya. "I must attend to this matter. Toushirou, we'll have to continue this discussion at a later time."

And with that Head Captain Ukitake turned and followed his subordinates out of the office. Hitsugaya watched as Ukitake left the office and then he too departed. Walking back to the Squad Ten barracks, Hitsugaya entered his office where he found Matsumoto awaiting his return as ordered.

"Will you tell me what's going on now sir?" his vice-captain asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Like I told you before Hinamori's left Soul Society and plans to travel to Hueco Mundo in order to confront Aizen."

"And what did the Head Captain have to say?"

"Our meeting was interrupted," Hitsugaya said. "But I have to go to Hueco Mundo and retrieve her before something bad happens to her. And I'm leaving immediately. I just stopped by here because I thought you had the right to know."

"You can't be serious captain," Matsumoto said.

"I'm dead serious," Hitsugaya said, the tone of his voice leaving no question as to his intentions.

"Then I'll come with you sir," Matsumoto offered, jumping to her feet.

"No," Captain Hitsugaya said, his tone serious. "I forbid you to come along and I also forbid you to follow me. This is my decision and I'm going alone."

And with that Hitsugaya turned and walked away, leaving Matsumoto to stare at his retreating back, a concerned look in her eyes.

Leaving the Squad Ten office Hitsugaya made his way to the gate that surrounded the Seireitei and then entered the Rukongai. This would be the best place to depart from since no one was likely to feel his reiatsu from this distance with the Hollow invasion going on. He wasn't worried about his comrades, they could take care of a few measly Hollow, his concern was all for Hinamori who seemed determined to get herself killed.

"Idiot," Hitsugaya muttered as he summoned the Senkaimon. The doors of the gate opened and Hitsugaya traveled through it to the world of the living. He'd been thinking about his course of action ever since he'd read Hinamori's letter and had decided that the best way to get into Hueco Mundo would be to force someone to open the portal in the world of the living and then follow them inside.

This having been decided Hitsugaya made his way to a secluded section of the world of the living and once there he released a tremendous burst of reiatsu. And it wasn't long before the bait was taken. A huge Arrancar appeared, glaring at Hitsugaya with evil intent plainly evident in its eyes.

"Well that didn't take long," Hitsugaya thought to himself as he pulled Hyourinmaru from its sheath.

The Arrancar opened its mouth and a bright light began to build. The beast intended to use a Cero against the young captain, who did not look even remotely intimidated by this move. Hitsugaya had spent a couple of months in the world of the living after he'd been attacked by a pair of rogue Shinigami and during that time he'd grown accustomed to battling Arrancar on a daily basis. And compared to a few that he'd faced this one's power didn't even register.

Hitsugaya unleashed Hyourinmaru although he had to be careful to wound the Arrancar without actually killing it. He needed the beast alive and scared in order for his plan to succeed. The dragon of ice circled Hitsugaya once and then flew directly toward the Arrancar. The Arrancar roared its displeasure and raced toward the young captain, dodging the dragon. Hitsugaya raised his sword and, leaping into the air, sliced the Arrancar across the chest. Then, turning in mid air, he quickly sliced the beast across the back.

Landing lightly on the ground Hitsugaya raised his zanpaktou, ready for another attack. However another attack did not come. Turning away from Hitsugaya the Arrancar summoned a portal, prepared to retreat back to Hueco Mundo.

A smug expression on his face Hitsugaya leapt into the air and, using his flash-step, quickly followed the Arrancar into the portal. Then, upon arriving in the world of the Hollow, the young captain quickly destroyed the Arrancar with one swing of his sword.

"Now to find Hinamori," Hitsugaya said, sheathing his sword.

"My Lord Aizen!"

Seated upon his throne Aizen gazed down at the Espada who'd just barged into his throne room. "What is it Yami?" he asked imperiously.

"There's another intruder in Hueco Mundo," Yami reported, kneeling in front of Aizen. "Some kid with white hair just followed an Arrancar through the portal."

"I'm already aware of this," Aizen said, gesturing toward another Espada, who stepped from the shadows.

"Ulquiorra!" Yami exclaimed.

The emotionless Espada said nothing and his expression did not change.

"Yami," Aizen said. "You and Ulquiorra are both dismissed."

The two Espada bowed to their master and then turned and left the throne room without another word.

"Would you like for me to go and take care of the boy Lord Aizen?" Gin Ichimaru asked from his position below. "I have a score to settle with him after all."

"That will not be necessary Gin," Aizen said, an unconcerned expression on his face. "Hitsugaya's arrival doesn't change anything and we will not interfere. Watch their progress but do nothing more."

"Yes Lord Aizen," Ichimaru and Tousen both said.

Her zanpaktou drawn Momo Hinamori made her way across Hueco Mundo. She'd been battling Arrancar since her arrival and the fights had left her a little out of breath.

_"Toushirou wasn't kidding about these guys," _she thought to herself, taking a couple of a deep breaths. _"They're tough."_

Thinking about Hitsugaya caused tears to appear in Hinamori's chocolate colored eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that her childhood friend was furious with her because of the decision she had made however she had to know. She had to know whether Aizen had always been evil or whether something had happened that had caused him to turn against Soul Society. This question had been haunting her since she'd emerged from the coma induced by Aizen's attack and she had to find out the answer.

The attack on Hitsugaya had served to occupy Hinamori's mind and keep her from dwelling on the problem however once the attackers had been found and the traitor killed she found that her thoughts kept returning to Aizen. Even being named acting captain of Squad Five hadn't been enough to keep her thoughts away from her former captain.

Deciding that in order to keep her sanity she would have to face Aizen and confront him about his treachery, Hinamori made her decision to travel to Hueco Mundo. Once she reached this decision Hinamori knew that there was no other way however she also knew that she couldn't tell any of the others about it or they'd try to stop her either by talk or force. She couldn't allow that to happen however she knew that she couldn't leave Hitsugaya in the dark. He was her best friend and after everything she'd already put him through she knew that she just couldn't do that to him. However she also knew that she couldn't tell him in person since he'd be the first to try and stop her so she'd decided to leave him a note explaining the situation and begging for him to understand.

_"Please understand Shirou-chan," _Hinamori thought to herself as she continued her trek across Hueco Mundo.


	2. Search Party Assembled

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

Chapter Two- Search Party Assembled

The Hollow that had broken into the Seireitei were huge and Head Captain Ukitake had no doubt that they had been placed in Soul Society by Aizen in an attempt to disrupt their battle preparations. As he drew his sword and released it into two, Ukitake's thoughts went to Aizen. It was apparent to him that the former captain of Squad Five hadn't learned of the death of Head Captain Yamamoto because Ukitake felt sure that if he had this information he would have attacked the Seireitei himself instead of sending the Hollow. They were vulnerable and would be in serious trouble if Aizen found this out.

Swinging his twin blades Ukitake released a huge wave of water, which crashed down upon the Hollow. And then, without a moment's hesitation, Ukitake leapt into the air and sliced the mask of the Hollow closest to him. The mask was destroyed and the Hollow fell. Moving on Ukitake proceeded to destroy the three remaining Hollow before sheathing his sword.

"Amazing sir!" Sentaro said in an excited voice. "You took care of those Hollow in no time."

"Thank you Sentaro," Head Captain Ukitake said. "Could you handle the clean up here so I can get back to Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes sir," Sentaro said.

And so, having taken care of the Hollow problem and arranged for the clean up of the battle sight, Head Captain Ukitake made his way back to his office in the Squad One barracks. He was expecting to find Captain Hitsugaya awaiting his return so they could continue the conversation that had been interrupted however when he arrived back at his office it was to find the room empty.

"I guess he got tired of waiting," Ukitake muttered to himself as he turned around. "No matter. I'll go and see him now and we'll figure out what to do about Momo."

Head Captain Ukitake made his way across the Seireitei to the Squad Ten barracks. When he arrived he knocked softly on the door of Hitsugaya's office. "Captain of Squad One Jyuushirou Ukitake requesting a meeting with Captain Hitsugaya."

"Enter."

The voice that beckoned to him to enter the office was not the one that Ukitake had been expecting and when he slid the door open he saw Vice-Captain Matsumoto sitting behind Hitsugaya's desk. There was a stack of paperwork in front of her and she held a pen in her hand.

"Hello Head Captain Ukitake," Matsumoto said, offering him a smile.

Ukitake was immediately suspicious. It was a well known fact among the inhabitants of the Seireitei that Matsumoto **NEVER** did paperwork and yet there she was sitting behind the desk with a pen in her hand. "Where's Captain Hitsugaya?"

A bead of sweat appeared on the side of Matsumoto's face as she gazed at the Head Captain. "Um, I don't really know sir. I haven't seen him."

Ukitake could tell by the slight hesitation before her reply that the vice-captain knew more than she was willing to tell. "Matsumoto. . ."

That got her attention. The Head Captain rarely called anyone by their last name and yet she still couldn't bring herself to betray her captain's confidence.

With a sigh Ukitake began shaking his head, a knowing look in his eyes. "Never mind Matsumoto, you don't have to say. I already know the answer."

_"Uh oh," _Matsumoto thought to herself as she gazed up at the Head Captain. _"I think the captain might have gotten himself into serious trouble."_

"I'll have to send someone to bring him back," Ukitake said.

After a moment's thought Matsumoto said, "May I go sir?"

Ukitake glanced down at the Squad Ten Vice-Captain and saw that she held a determined look in her eyes. Even now she was trying to think of a way to help her captain and although Ukitake was angry with Hitsugaya at the moment he found the loyalty of the boy's vice-captain to be very admirable. "Very well but you're not going alone. I'm going to send a group. Meet me in the Squad One conference room in an hour and I'll introduce you to the rest of the group."

"Yes sir," Matsumoto said.

Within an hour Head Captain Ukitake had assembled a group of Shinigami to send to Hueco Mundo in pursuit of the AWOL captain and acting captain. He couldn't spare any of the captains or acting captains as they were all involved in focused training at the moment however, along with Matsumoto, there were several fairly high ranking Shinigami in the group. Once everyone was assembled in the Squad One conference room Ukitake gave them their instructions.

"Alright," Ukitake said as he faced the group. "Your job is to travel to Hueco Mundo and bring back Captain Hitsugaya and Acting Captain Hinamori and return them to Soul Society. However I want you all to be extremely careful while carrying out this mission. Hueco Mundo is filled with Arrancar and Menos as well as the three traitor captains: Aizen, Tousen and Ichimaru."

"We can handle it," third seat of Squad Nine, Chitose Nakamura, said. He seemed excited about the prospect of doing battle with the Arrancar.

"I hope so," Ukitake said, shaking his head at the third seat's unwarranted enthusiasm. "But all the same don't take any unnecessary risks. Find Captain Hitsugaya and Acting Captain Hinamori and bring them back."

"Yes sir," the group all chorused.

"Matsumoto you're in charge of this mission since you've got the best chance of convincing him to come back."

"Yes sir," Matsumoto said with a nod.

"Take the Senkaimon that I've set up beside the far east wall to Karakura Town," Ukitake ordered. "Our Acting Captain of Squad Twelve is still using his shop there as a base of operations and if I know Kisuke he'll be able to help you out on your journey to Hueco Mundo. I'll check in on your progress periodically so make sure that your communicator stays on Matsumoto."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck," Head Captain Ukitake said. "You are dismissed."

Matsumoto led her group from the Squad One conference room and back out into the Seireitei. Together they made their way to the far east wall where the Senkaimon had been set up for their departure. "Open," Matsumoto called out as they approached and they watched as the doors obligingly slid open. The group of Shinigami stepped through the Senkaimon and the doors slid closed behind them.

Upon arriving in the world of the living the group of Shinigami followed Matsumoto across the town. She led them to a small shop where she knocked on the door. After a few moments the door slid open and a young boy stepped out. "Oh great, Shinigami. And here I thought we were rid of you guys."

"Is Urahara around Jinta?" Matsumoto asked, ignoring the boy's smug look and irreverent tone.

Jinta sighed. "Come in."

The group of Shinigami entered the shop and Jinta said, "Wait here and I'll go and get him." And with that the boy left them and went into the back room. Then, in a few minutes time, he returned followed by the Acting Captain of Squad Twelve, Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara surveyed the unusual group of Shinigami who were assembled in his shop. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to go to Hueco Mundo," Matsumoto told him. "And Head Captain Ukitake said you might be able to help us."

"He did huh?" Urahara said. "Ukitake makes it sound like I make it a habit of breaking Soul Society's laws. I'm not sure I appreciate the insinuation."

Matsumoto gave him a look and Urahara turned serious.

"I know you can't be going to face Aizen, since you'd last about all of five seconds, so why do you need to go to Hueco Mundo?"

"Because Hinamori went to confront Aizen," Matsumoto told him. "And then Captain Hitsugaya went after her."

"Ohhh," Urahara said, a look of understanding appearing in the one eye that was visible from beneath his green and white striped hat. "Poor Ukitake, he seems to have his hands full with that boy. Let me guess, the Head Captain's sending you to retrieve them huh?"

Matsumoto nodded.

"And what are you planning to do if he doesn't want to come back once you've found him?"

Matsumoto shrugged. "Haven't planned that far ahead."

"I see," Urahara said. "Well come with me. I have a portal in the basement that'll take you to Hueco Mundo."

At that moment Matsumoto's communicator began to issue a loud and obnoxious beeping noise. Pulling it from the folds of her shihakusho, she glanced down at it and then excused herself from the rest of the group. Stepping back out to the front of the shop, Matsumoto flipped open her communicator.

"Matsumoto here."

"This is Ukitake. Have you made it to the world of the living?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Head Captain Ukitake said. "Is Kisuke able to help us out with our transportation problem or do we need to come up with a Plan B?"

"He has a portal just as you suspected," Matsumoto said. "And he's agreed to allow us to use it to travel to Hueco Mundo. We were just about to depart when you called."

"Alright," Ukitake said. "Be really careful Rangiku."

"We will sir," Matsumoto said. "And we'll bring them back."

"Right."

Matsumoto flipped her communicator closed and then placed it back inside the folds of her shirt. Then she rejoined Urahara and her group in the shop's back room. "Head Captain Ukitake had to check in on us," Matsumoto told the others as she rejoined them.

"Are we ready now?" Urahara asked.

Matsumoto nodded.

"Okay then," Urahara said. He walked across the room and opened a large trap door. Gesturing toward the ladder that descended down into the space below the shop, he said, "After you."

Matsumoto climbed down the ladder into the cavernous training grounds that were hidden under the shop, followed by the rest of her team. Urahara brought up the rear and when he joined them he led the way to a large object that resembled a door frame.

"Now before I open a portal into hell, do you all know what you're facing in Hueco Mundo?"

The Shinigami all nodded.

"And you're still willing to go?"

Once again the Shinigami all nodded.

"Alright," Urahara said. "It's your decision. I just had to make sure that you know what you're getting yourselves into."

"We know," Matsumoto said, a determined look in her eyes. "We know all too well."

After he'd chosen the group of Shinigami for the mission to Hueco Mundo, Head Captain Ukitake had informed them of the mission and the dangers they faced. Then he'd given each of them the option to back out. The voluntary basis of the mission had served to impart upon them all the severity of the situation. Normally Shinigami had no say in what missions they were sent on and the sheer fact that he'd offered them a choice was proof that the mission would be tough.

"Very well," Urahara said, walking over to the portal. Placing his hand upon the side, the Acting Captain of Squad Twelve released a large amount of reiatsu. The portal began to glow red and then it was as though a door had been opened. Instead of being able to see through the frame to the objects on the other side, they could now only see a dark abyss.

Turning away from the now open portal, Urahara once again addressed the group of Shinigami. "The path to Hueco Mundo wasn't meant to be traveled by Shinigami and you'll have to use your reiatsu to form a bridge and keep yourself from falling into a dark abyss from which there is no return."

"Understood," Matsumoto said, while the rest of her group nodded.

Hoping that they really did understand the gravity of the mission they were about to undertake Urahara stepped aside and motioned for them to step through the portal.

"Let's go!" Matsumoto said, leaping through the portal.

"Right," the rest of the group chorused before following her.


	3. Searching

Disclaimer- Not sure why I feel the need to reiterate this at the beginning of every chapter but once again, I do not own Bleach.

Chapter Three- Searching

The journey through the Menos forest was rough and Hinamori wasn't making good time. For every Hollow that she killed, two more seemed to appear and it seemed to her as if there was a never ending supply of them. They just kept coming.

Finding herself surrounded by five huge Menos, Hinamori faced them with a determined look in her eyes. "You will not defeat me. I refuse to die before finding out what happened to Captain Aizen."

Her voice was steadily rising and she held up her zanpaktou. "Snap, Tobiume!"

A red aura surrounds her sword as it changes into its Shikai form. Swinging the sword over her head Hinamori sent a kidou blast flying toward the Menos that was closest to her. With a scream of rage the Menos fell and Hinamori quickly went on to the next one. This was without a doubt one of the toughest battles she'd ever taken part in and it was the toughest one she'd ever fought by herself. However she was determined to succeed so that she could make it to Captain Aizen's fortress and confront him about his treachery.

Leaping into the air Hinamori swung her zanpaktou once again and released yet another kidou blast. The red ball flew through the air and struck one of the Menos right between the eyes. The beast's mask split down the middle and it fell to the ground. Turning lightly in mid air Hinamori slashed a third Menos across the chest with the blade of Tobiume.

Roaring it's displeasure the Menos took a swing at the young Shinigami.

Walking through the forest, his zanpaktou held up at the ready, Hitsugaya searched for any sign of Hinamori's reiatsu. As he searched a huge Hollow jumped from behind a tree and slashed at the young captain's head with its enormous claws. Dodging to the side Hitsugaya swung Hyourinmaru and sliced the Hollow cleanly in half. As the two halves of the body hit the ground with a dull thud Hitsugaya's gaze went to the north. There was a surge of reiatsu coming from that direction and he'd recognize this particular energy pattern anywhere. It was Hinamori and it was apparent to Hitsugaya that she was engaged in combat with something.

"Dammit Hinamori," Hitsugaya swore. "Don't you dare get yourself killed before I find you. I want that privilege for myself."

And with that thought in his mind Hitsugaya used his flash-step and vanished.

As Matsumoto and her group made their way toward Hueco Mundo they found out just how hard a road it was. They had to keep their reiatsu constant and focused in order to create the path that they needed to get to the world of the Hollow. Matsumoto led the way, creating a path using the spirit particles that were floating throughout the tunnel to Hueco Mundo, held together by her own reiatsu. The rest of her team followed closely behind her, using the path that she was creating to their advantage.

Upon arriving in Hueco Mundo Matsumoto paused and attempted to locate her captain's reiatsu. However she was interrupted when a large group of Hollow appeared.

"I don't have time for you right now," Matsumoto growled, unsheathing her zanpaktou. "Roar, Haineko!"

The blade of Matsumoto's sword exploded in a puff of smoke and the gray smoke surrounded and attacked the Hollow. The smoke moved rapidly and before long the Hollow had all been defeated. Matsumoto held out her sword handle and watched as the smoke reformed into the blade. Sheathing her zanpaktou Matsumoto resumed her search for signs of her captain's reiatsu.

Unfortunately Matsumoto was unable to trace the reiatsu of Captain Hitsugaya however she did feel a faint reiatsu radiating from a long distance away. It didn't belong to her captain however Matsumoto decided that their best bet would be to travel in that direction.

"Maybe it's Hinamori," Matsumoto thought to herself. Motioning for her group to follow, she started off in the direction the reiatsu was radiating from. "Come on. The owner of that reiatsu has to be fairly powerful for us to be able to feel it from this distance. I think we should check it out."

The others nodded and the group set out.

The group of Menos lay at her feet, defeated, and Hinamori paused to catch her breath. The battle had been difficult and Hinamori placed a hand on a large gash on her arm however she'd emerged victorious and the wound was not life threatening.

Held at her side Hinamori's zanpaktou reverted back to its sealed form. The young Shinigami sheathed her sword and set out again, walking toward Aizen's fortress. The battle she'd just been involved in had done nothing to dampen Hinamori's determination to reach Aizen's castle. In fact, if anything, she was now more determined than ever. She would find out why he'd betrayed her.

Keeping all her senses focused on her surroundings in case she was attacked again, Hinamori set off once again. However as she walked she picked up on a familiar reiatsu. "Toushirou!"

Apparently her friend had decided to follow her to Hueco Mundo, much to Hinamori's dismay. Concentrating her reiatsu, Hinamori formed a kidou barrier around herself so that Hitsugaya would not be able to follow her energy signal. She couldn't allow him to find her before her mission was complete.

"I'm really sorry Toushirou," Hinamori whispered, a single tear sliding down her face.

When Captain Hitsugaya arrived at the spot where he'd felt the surge of reiatsu radiating from, he found a group of slain Menos but no sign of Hinamori. By all the evidence Hitsugaya could tell that he'd just barely missed the battle and he knew that Hinamori couldn't be very far away. However, unfortunately, Hinamori seemed to be concealing her reiatsu and Hitsugaya found himself unable to track her down.

"Dammit," Hitsugaya swore under his breath. "She must have sensed my reiatsu while I was fighting that damn Hollow. Now she's formed a kidou barrier around herself and I can't sense her reiatsu."

Since he couldn't track her reiatsu the only thing Hitsugaya could do was choose a likely direction and hope for the best. However he knew that Hinamori was traveling toward Aizen's fortress and, having seen it briefly upon arriving in Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya knew the relative location and it was in that direction that he chose to travel.

Shaking his head once more Hitsugaya used his flash-step and vanished.

Following the surge of reiatsu Matsumoto and her group arrived at the scene of the battle only to find the bodies of the slain Menos and nothing else. There were no signs of either Hinamori or Captain Hitsugaya.

"We missed them," Matsumoto said, gazing around the battle ground.

There were no signs of ice so Matsumoto knew that her captain hadn't been involved in the battle that had taken place here. Hinamori must have been the one who'd destroyed the Menos, the one who's reiatsu they had sensed upon arriving in Hueco Mundo.

"Well," Matsumoto said with a sigh. "At least we know we're on the right trail."

"Are we?" once of the team members asked, giving Matsumoto an accusing look.

"What exactly are you implying Tomori?" Matsumoto asked, turning to face Squad Twelve member Ryuu Tomori.

"You shouldn't Ryuu," a member of Squad Seven began. There was a concerned look in her eyes and she shook her head ever so slightly at her fellow team member, trying to get him to shut up before he managed to get himself into trouble.

Matsumoto held up her hand, silencing the Squad Seven member. "No, it's okay Kasumi. Let him say whatever it is that's on his mind. If we get it out of the way now then we won't have to deal with it later."

"We're looking for your captain, whom you're rather fond of," Tomori said, unable to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. "And you're the leader of this mission so it would be really easy for you to purposely avoid finding him and lead us around on a wild goose chase. I don't get why the Head Captain put you in charge of this mission, knowing all this."

"And there we have it," Matsumoto said, gazing around at the rest of the group, wondering as she did so how many of the others felt the same way. "Well if you think you stand a better chance of finding them, or if you don't think you can trust my judgment, then by all means lead the way."

A smug look appeared on Tomori's face. "I'll have that little traitor found in no time."

This said, Tomori began to walk away from the battle sight however he'd only taken a couple of steps when a hand closed around his upper arm. With a yelp of pain the Squad Twelve member found himself spun around to face an irate vice-captain.

"Listen closely," Matsumoto said, her voice icy, her eyes narrowed and a bright aura beginning to grow around her. "Because I'm only going to say this once. No matter what Captain Hitsugaya is accused of, he is still a captain and until we hear otherwise, from the lips of no one other than Head Captain Ukitake, you will show him respect or else you won't make it back to Soul Society."

Tomori's eyes widened as Matsumoto released her hold on his arm and stepped back. The Squad Ten vice-captain was really scary and he'd have to remember to watch his tongue from now on. Without another word he began walking, followed by the rest of the group.

_"Where are you captain?" _Matsumoto thought to herself as she followed the others through the forest.

_"Oh no," _Hinamori thought to herself as she felt a sudden, and completely unexpected, surge of reiatsu. _"That's Rangiku."_

Hinamori had already known that Hitsugaya had followed her to Hueco Mundo however it seemed as though he wasn't the only one. Concentrating her reiatsu Hinamori strengthened the barrier that was concealing her reiatsu. She couldn't allow them to find her or it would all be over.

_"Who else did they send?" _Hinamori thought as she walked. She hadn't anticipated this level of involvement from Soul Society. In all honesty she'd expected them to give her up as a lost cause and just allow her to confront Aizen.

Apparently she'd been wrong.

In the middle of a fight with an Arrancar Hitsugaya paused briefly as he felt a sudden, familiar surge of reiatsu. Swinging his sword he released the ice dragon, which flew toward the Arrancar.

_"Ukitake," _he thought to himself as he watched the dragon collide with the Arrancar. _"Why did you send __**HER**__? What the hell were you thinking?"_

Swinging the chain that was attached to the hilt of his sword Hitsugaya shattered the block of ice which held the Arrancar imprisoned.

_"Guess I should continue to conceal my reiatsu," _Hitsugaya thought to himself as the frozen Arrancar shattered into a million pieces. _"It'll be a real pain in the ass if they find me."_

The young captain had already been concealing his reiatsu so that the Hollow and Arrancar would attack less frequently and so that Hinamori wouldn't be able to sense him coming however now he doubled his efforts and strengthened his kidou barrier.

He would locate Matsumoto once he'd found Hinamori and together they'd all go back to Soul Society however until he'd located his childhood friend Hitsugaya knew that he'd have to be very careful to avoid detection by his vice-captain. Hitsugaya had ordered her to remain behind in Soul Society and his vice-captain was many things but she wasn't disobedient. That meant that she was more than likely in Hueco Mundo on the orders of the only person who could over-ride his own orders. Head Captain Ukitake. That wasn't really surprising to the young captain, since he'd known from the start that Ukitake would be angry, however he'd thought that he'd have a little more of a head start than what he had.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed chapter three. If so just push the little button in the left hand corner and let me know how I'm doing. Until the next installment, this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

Chapter Four- Confrontation

Hinamori had been traveling through the Menos forest, battling both Hollow and Arrancar, and she was nearing the point of exhaustion. The enemies were unrelenting, they just kept coming. Finding herself surrounded by a group of at least twenty, comprised of both Hollow and Arrancar, Hinamori thought for the first time that maybe this trip might not have been the best idea. She still desperately wanted to confront Aizen however she was less sure now that she'd survive long enough to be able to do that.

Never the less she was still determined not to go down without a fight. Raising her zanpaktou she cried out, "Snap, Tobiume!"

The upheld zanpaktou was released into its Shikai form and Hinamori stared at her enemies, a determined look in her chocolate colored eyes.

* * *

_"That's Hinamori,"_ Hitsugaya thought to himself as he felt a surge of reiatsu. This was the first time he'd sensed her in several hours and he knew that she must be battling a tough opponent. That's the only thing that would make her lose the concentration necessary to maintain the barrier that had been shielding her reiatsu from detection.

"I'm coming."

Using his flash-step the young captain vanished.

* * *

Both arms dripped blood, the left was all but useless, and yet Hinamori kept fighting. Several Hollow had fallen and she was not yet ready to give up and accept defeat and death. Firing kidou blasts with Tobiume, Hinamori destroyed a couple more Hollow however she was suddenly knocked to the ground by an Arrancar. The attack took her by surprise and Hinamori felt something hot and wet trickling down the side of her head.

Glancing up Hinamori saw the Arrancar preparing to deal the blow that would end the battle. Clenching her eyes tightly closed Hinamori awaited the attack however several seconds passed and it did not come. Opening her eyes a fraction Hinamori caught a glimpse of white and her eyes widened completely as she realized what the glimpse of white meant. Hitsugaya stood in front of her, his sword blocking the Arrancar's attack and his captain's coat billowing out in the wind caused by the Arrancar's attack.

"What the **HELL** did you think you were doing?" As he spoke Hitsugaya was surrounded by a blue aura and ice began to wind its way up the Arrancar's arm.

"Toushirou," Hinamori said softly.

Swinging Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya destroyed the Arrancar that had been about to kill Hinamori. Then he released the ice dragon, which laid waste to the remaining Hollow. As Hinamori watched the battle she couldn't help but marvel at how strong her friend had become. He truly was a frightening child.

Sheathing his zanpaktou Hitsugaya turned to face Hinamori, his eyes narrowed. "Do you have a death wish Hinamori?"

Hitsugaya's voice was calm this time however Hinamori would have felt better if he'd shouted at her. The angry outbursts that she so often heard from her friend she was used to and could handle however this quieter side of the young captain was far scarier.

"I just wanted to know why," Hinamori whispered, tears welling up in her eyes and sliding down her face.

Hitsugaya knelt so that he was eye to eye with Hinamori, who was still sitting where she'd fallen after the Arrancar's attack. "Idiot. Aizen already tried to kill you once. What the hell would make you think this time would be any different?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know," Hitsugaya repeated, his voice filled with disgust. "Well I'll tell you what's different. Absolutely nothing. Had you made it to Aizen's fortress then you would have died. Is that what you want?"

"I'm sorry Toushirou," Hinamori said, gazing at him , her eyes pleading for his understanding and forgiveness.

Getting back to his feet Hitsugaya offered Hinamori his hand. "Come on. We're going home."

Hinamori knew by the tone of his voice, which left no room for argument, that this wasn't a request from a friend. This was an order from a captain and after this last disastrous battle Hinamori knew that there was no way she could make it to Aizen's castle. She'd been a fool to think otherwise. Grasping his offered hand Hinamori allowed Hitsugaya to pull her to a standing position.

"You're a mess," Hitsugaya said.

* * *

Matsumoto was following Tomori and the rest of the group when she felt a familiar reiatsu, although it was weak and obviously radiating from a great distance away. It was Hyourinmaru, which meant that her captain was engaged in combat. Glancing at the others Matsumoto knew at once that they either didn't feel, or else didn't recognize, the reiatsu. It was so faint that it was impossible to gauge its power from here and they obviously couldn't link it to Captain Hitsugaya.

_"Should I tell him?" _Matsumoto thought to herself.

Glancing at the others once again and seeing that Tomori still wore a smug look on his face, Matsumoto decided that she'd let him lead them around obliviously for a little while longer. There was no hurry to inform him what a moron he was.

_"The captain will be okay," _Matsumoto thought to herself. _"He can take care of himself and if I know him he's already found Hinamori by now."_

* * *

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were silent as they made their way through the Menos forest. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Hinamori's thoughts were focused on the present and she was both depressed over the fact that she'd been unable to reach Aizen's fortress and at the same time touched that Hitsugaya had traveled all the way to Hueco Mundo for her.

Hitsugaya's thoughts, on the other hand, were focused solely on the future and what would happen once they returned to Soul Society. He'd traveled to Hueco Mundo against the wishes of the Head Captain and he was fairly sure that he'd be dismissed as a captain if not arrested for treason. Whatever the punishment Hitsugaya would accept it without protest, he'd decided this before leaving Soul Society. However he did plan to plead Hinamori's case to Head Captain Ukitake. He'd tell the Head Captain that she was suffering from severe stress on top of mental trauma and although he knew that this approach would most likely result in Hinamori being relieved of her duties as acting captain Hitsugaya was hopeful that it would keep her out of trouble.

As he made his plans Hitsugaya led the way toward Matsumoto and her group. He could feel the reiatsu of his vice-captain, as well as others he couldn't identify, and he'd decided to meet up with them so that they could all travel back to Soul Society together. However their progress was halted by the appearance of yet another Arrancar.

"Dammit but these guys are persistent," Hitsugaya said as he unsheathed his zanpaktou.

Hinamori went for her sword as well but Hitsugaya shook his head. "You don't have to. I can handle this guy."

Hinamori nodded and released her grip on the handle of her zanpaktou.

"Reign over the frosted, frozen sky Hyourinmaru!"

Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou in a circle above his head, releasing the ice dragon.

* * *

"Found him!" Tomori said as he and the others felt a strong reiatsu radiating from nearby.

_"It's about time," _Matsumoto thought to herself, rolling her eyes. _"The captain and Hinamori have been heading toward us for the last hour. I was beginning to think Head Captain Ukitake had sent me out with a bunch of incompetents."_

"Come on," Tomori called out.

Nodding the group of Shinigami all used their flash-step.

* * *

Rushing toward the Arrancar, Hitsugaya stabbed his sword in the beast's chest all the way up to the hilt. The tip of Hyourinmaru emerged from the Arrancar's back and ice exploded from it from all sides, shattering the body of the Arrancar. Hitsugaya pulled Hyourinmaru free and watched as the Arrancar fell to the ground. Slightly out of breath the young captain sheathed his sword.

"Toushirou," Hinamori said. "Someone's coming."

Glancing up Hitsugaya saw the black clad figures approaching them. "It's Matsumoto's group."

"Oh," Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to greet his vice-captain however his words fell short as one of the Shinigami accompanying her suddenly flash-stepped over to him. Surprised and completely caught off guard by the unexpected move Hitsugaya felt something close around his neck.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

Hearing a gasp from behind him Hitsugaya turned around and found that the same thing that had happened to him had happened to Hinamori as well. She now wore a black band around her neck and a shocked expression on her face.

Reaching up Hitsugaya grasped the band that was wrapped around his own neck and pulled at it, attempting to remove it. However he found himself unable to break it.

"What did you do to them?" Matsumoto demanded, glaring at the Shinigami who was standing beside her captain.

"We sealed their powers," Tomori informed her. "And not even a captain class Shinigami can break the seal. Now they have no choice but to return to Soul Society with us."

"They never said they wouldn't come back," Matsumoto growled, her narrowed gaze focused on the Squad Twelve member, whom she heartily disliked at this point. "They made no attempt to run when they saw us."

"Well I couldn't very well ask them, 'hey are you going to come with us or do I have to use force'," Tomori said in his own defense. "I knew that the only chance we had of getting the collars on them would be to catch them off guard. I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't treat him with respect." Matsumoto took a menacing step toward Tomori, who shrank back in horror, however she stopped when she saw Hitsugaya shake his head ever so slightly. Not having noticed the captain's actions Tomori thought she'd thought better of the idea and decided to cooperate. The smug look returned to his face.

"I think we should take their swords too Ryuu," the Shinigami standing next to Hinamori said. "Just in case."

"Good idea Taisuke," Tomori said to the Squad Three third seat. He turned to Hitsugaya. "Give me your zanpaktou."

"Not a chance." Both Hitsugaya's gaze and his tone were icy.

"With all due respect 'Captain' you should listen to me," Tomori said, although he made no move to take the sword by force. "You're already in enough trouble without adding to it by being defiant."

"Toushirou," Hinamori said, her tone confused. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"I came to get you," Hitsugaya replied as he untied the sash that held Hyourinmaru secured across his back. "Without permission."

Hinamori gasped as the full horror of the situation hit her. Her best friend was now in trouble because he'd came to help her and it was all her fault. Hinamori was so distracted by this realization that she didn't even notice when her sword was taken from her.

Tomori reached for Hyourinmaru however an icy look from Hitsugaya made him take a few steps back.

Turning his back on the Squad Twelve member Hitsugaya held out his zanpaktou to Matsumoto.

"Captain. . ."

Hitsugaya gave his vice-captain a meaningful stare, his vivid green eyes speaking volumes, and she accepted the outstretched sword without another word. Taking Hyourinmaru in her hands Matsumoto felt the full weight of the situation for the first time. Up until now she hadn't given a second thought to what would happen to her captain once he was found. She'd gone about this mission as though they'd just bring Hitsugaya and Hinamori back to Soul Society and then everything would go back to normal.

_"Stupid," _she inwardly berated herself. _"That was so unbelievably stupid."_

"Toushirou," Hinamori whispered, gazing over at her childhood friend. "I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya gave no sign that he'd heard her words. His gaze was fixed on the horizon, his hand once again gripping the black band that was around his neck.

_"This is so humiliating," _the young captain thought to himself, ignoring Hinamori's apology. He was angry over the whole situation and it was all he could do to remain silent however he'd been the one who'd made the decision to come to Hueco Mundo, fully knowing the consequences of his actions.

"Come on," Tomori said. "Let's go back to Soul Society."

All but Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Matsumoto nodded and the group began the trek back to the spot where they hoped the gate back to Urahara's shop would still be open. Tomori led the way while Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Hinamori brought up the rear. Tomori was okay with this arrangement since he knew neither Hitsugaya nor Hinamori would dare attempt an escape at this point. To do so now, with their powers sealed and their swords no longer in their possession, would be suicide.


	5. Plans of the ExEspada

A/N- same as always I do not own bleach.

Chapter Five- Plans of the Ex-Espada

Although Aizen showed absolutely no interest in the intruders to Hueco Mundo, the capture of Hitsugaya and Hinamori did not pass by unnoticed. Inside the fortress of Las Noches someone had been tracking the intruders' every moves.

"They've all joined together now Luppi," Yami informed his comrade as he entered the room. "And they've sealed the powers of the white haired brat and that girl who showed up in Hueco Mundo first."

"Thank you Yami," Luppi said to the Espada. "With this information I can attack and dispose of the intruders once and for all."

Yami stared at the ex-Espada, who had a maniacal look on his face. "You should know that Lord Aizen ordered us not to interfere."

"No," Luppi corrected, shaking his head. "Lord Aizen ordered YOU not to interfere. I received no such orders."

"Be that way if you want to Luppi," Yami said, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "I honestly don't care if you get yourself killed."

And with that Yami turned and walked away.

Luppi watched him leave with a contemptuous look in his eyes. It still amazed him that someone like that had become an Espada. "Don't you worry Yami, I won't end up dead. After I get rid of these intruders Lord Aizen will be so pleased that he'll make me an Espada again."

This thought brought a smile to Luppi's face. It had been a disgrace when he'd been replaced by that idiot Grimmjow but this would surely please Lord Aizen enough to give him his number back.

"This plan will work," Luppi thought to himself. "They've sealed the powers of two of the three major threats. Killing them now will be simple and, once the job's done, I'll be back in Lord Aizen's good graces and I'll have my number back."

Luppi's eyes narrowed as he thought about the intruders and what they'd done since arriving in Hueco Mundo. Scores of Hollow and Arrancar had been killed and although Luppi honestly couldn't care less about the ones who'd died, he still couldn't believe that Lord Aizen was just sitting back and allowing it all to happen.

"It must be because of that boy."

From the data that he'd been gathering, from those who were observing the intruders, the youngest among them seemed to pose the greatest threat. And yet the others from Soul Society had sealed his powers, making him unable to fight and virtually useless.

Luppi couldn't believe his good fortune in that respect. "They'll soon regret that move I can promise you that."

Getting to his feet the former Espada began to pace back and forth, planning his upcoming attack on the group of intruders from Soul Society.

"Should I go alone or with back-up?" he thought to himself as he paced.

It would be easier to kill them if he had back-up however then he would have to share the glory with others. Killing them with the assistance of others might not be enough to earn his number back and Luppi quickly dismissed this plan of action.

"I'll have to go alone. But its not like I need help to kill the likes of them."

Although having the aid of others would have sped up the process it was by no means a necessity for victory. Luppi had once been number six in the Espadas, the strongest of the Arrancar and personal army of Sousuke Aizen ruler of Hueco Mundo. The group of Shinigami would have been nothing to destroy even before they sealed the powers of the white haired captain and the girl however now that they had they were all but unprotected. The only one left with even the slightest chance of lasting more than three seconds against him was the blond Shinigami.

* * *

"Lord Aizen."

Aizen sparred a glance toward the one who'd addressed him and saw Tousen walking across the throne room of Los Noches. "What is it Kaname?"

"It's Luppi, the former number six," Tousen said as he approached Aizen's throne. "Yami just informed me that he intends to go after the intruders and kill them all."

"Is that so?" Aizen said, sounding bored.

"Shall I go and deal with this matter Lord Aizen?" As he spoke Tousen's fingers closed around the handle of his zanpaktou, Suzumushi.

"That will not be necessary Kaname."

"But Lord Aizen, your orders were to observe the intruders but to not interfere."

"That is correct," Aizen said calmly. "And Luppi will soon wish that he'd obeyed those orders."

"What are you planning Lord Aizen?" a third voice asked, joining the conversation.

Tousen's sightless eyes turned toward the sound of the new voice as Ichimaru emerged from the shadows. Ichimaru walked across the room and came to a stop beside Tousen. "You can't possibly believe that the intruders can beat Luppi."

The look in Aizen's eyes confirmed that that was indeed what he believed.

"But sir," Tousen said. "With all due respect they've sealed the powers of the two most dangerous among them."

"That's right," Ichimaru said. "And with Hitsugaya and Hinamori unable to use their powers and thus unable to fight, the only one who stands even the slightest chance is the Squad Ten vice-captain. And there's no way she can defeat Luppi on her own."

"Watch and see."

The two former captains were perplexed by this order. Watch and see. Apparently Aizen knew something, some bit of information, that he wasn't sharing with them.

* * *

Having paced around for nearly half an hour, lost in thought, Luppi decided that it was time to depart Los Noches and carry out his self imposed mission. "I'm coming for you Shinigami," he thought to himself as he made his way to the exit. "The hour of your death approaches."

* * *

The group of Shinigami were able to cover ground much more quickly after finding Hitsugaya and Hinamori due to the inexplicable absence of Hollow and Arrancar. All of them had been attacked repeatedly up until the point when they'd joined together however the attacks had abruptly stopped at this point.

"Does anyone else find this unusual?" Hitsugaya quietly asked Matsumoto and Hinamori, who were walking on either side of him. "I battled countless Hollow and Arrancar while I was searching for Hinamori and yet now Hueco Mundo appears uninhabited."

"It's weird," Matsumoto agreed. "We were attacked several times when we arrived as well. Do you think Aizen realizes we're here?"

"Of course he knows we're here," Hitsugaya said. "And he's been aware of our presence since the moment we arrived."

"You really think so Captain?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. "As to whether he's now decided to attack I can't say but I'm certain that he's been aware of our presence since the moment we stepped foot into Hueco Mundo."

"This isn't good," Matsumoto thought. "HEY TOMORI!"

"What is it?" Tomori asked, turning to face Matsumoto.

"I think you should unseal their powers," Matsumoto said, gesturing toward Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"And why exactly would I do that?" Tomori asked, his tone obnoxious.

"Idiot," Matsumoto spat out. "Haven't you noticed the suspicious absence of Hollow?"

"Of course," Tomori said. "A bit of good luck."

"Wrong," Matsumoto said, glaring at the Squad Twelve member. "A sign of bad luck to come. They haven't stopped attacking because they've decided to let us escape. They're planning something and in that case we need for both Captain Hitsugaya and Acting Captain Hinamori to be able to fight. We don't stand a chance against a truly strong opponent without them. If you don't unseal their powers then you're sealing our fates."

"You have no proof of any of that," Tomori said. "Perhaps they simply decided that attacking us wasn't worth the death toll."

"Idiot," Hitsugaya growled. "You have the brains of the average Hollow. By the time we have proof that something's going on it will be too late and you're a fool if you think Aizen gives a damn how many of his men we kill."

"I'm not afraid," Tomori said, inwardly thinking that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were just trying to trick him into removing the collars. And although he applauded their determination, he laughed at their attempts and at the imagined threat. "I can take care of anything that comes up, without their help."

"Famous last words," Matsumoto muttered.

* * *

"I'm getting close," Luppi thought to himself as he hurried to catch up to the group of Shinigami. "Soon they'll be dead and I'll once again be an Espada."

An evil grin appeared on the face of the former number six. "I'll kill the two whose powers are sealed last. It'll be fun to watch their faces while the others are slaughtered one by one, with them powerless to do anything about it."

Just imagining the looks on their faces as their comrades screamed and then fell in a pool of blood brought a maniacal smile to the face of the ex-Espada. That would truly be a sight to savor, their horror as they watched the others fall, one by one right in front of their eyes.

* * *

"Something's coming," Hitsugaya said, stopping in his tracks and gazing around. Even though his powers were sealed he could still sense reiatsu and this one was strong. The upcoming battle would not end well, of that the young captain was certain.

"You have to unseal their powers," Matsumoto said, turning to face Tomori. "NOW!"

Tomori shook his head. "I told you I can handle anything that comes up. I don't need the help of a couple of runaway children."

"We're about to test that theory," Hitsugaya said quietly, his gaze focused on the horizon.


	6. The Attack

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

Chapter Six- The Attack

A cero cut through the air and the group of Shinigami had to scatter in order to keep from being hit. Dodging to the side Hitsugaya glanced in the direction that the blast had came from and as the smoke cleared he saw a lone figure standing a few yards away. One glance was enough to tell Hitsugaya that their attacker was an Arrancar and he knew without a doubt that this particular one was on a level far beyond the ones they'd been fighting up until this point. This Arrancar, unlike its predecessors, had an almost perfect human form. The only thing that made him immediately recognizable as an Arrancar was the broken mask that was perched precariously on the side of his head.

_"This is bad," _Hitsugaya thought to himself as he stared at the Arrancar.

Having only narrowly dodged the cero blast Tomori gazed around in search of the one who'd fired it. And he laughed out loud as his gaze fell on Luppi. "So this is the one you guys were so worried about? I see what you meant now. Terrifying."

Getting to his feet Tomori took a few steps toward the Arrancar, who spoke for the first time.

"Look we have a volunteer," Luppi said with a sneer. "This arrogant piece of shit wants to be the first one to die."

"Stop being stupid," Hitsugaya said angrily, his narrowed gaze focused not on the Arrancar but instead upon the Squad Twelve member. "Unseal our powers before you end up getting your dumb ass killed."

Halting his advance toward the Arrancar Tomori turned to face Hitsugaya. "You can't possibly think that this guy's strong enough to beat me."

"In about five minutes," was Hitsugaya's reply. "And that's being generous."

"Clearly you underestimate my powers," Tomori said. "I'll just have to show you what I'm capable of."

"Clearly I overestimated your powers," Hitsugaya countered, starting to get really pissed off at this point. "And the only thing you're going to show me is your blood unless you unseal my powers!"

Ignoring the young captain's anger, Tomori turned away from him and resumed his advance toward the Arrancar.

"Well that was entertaining," Luppi said as the Shinigami walked toward him.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Tomori said, unsheathing his zanpaktou. "You should get at least a little enjoyment out of the situation seeing as how you're about to die."

Luppi laughed at the threat. "Man you Shinigami are hilarious. But seriously the only two among you who would have been a threat can't use their powers, thanks for that by the way. Now that they're out of the way you don't stand a chance."

"You can think that if you want," Tomori said. "But don't blame me when it comes back to haunt you."

"Idiot," Hitsugaya swore, turning away from the arrogant Shinigami and addressing the rest of the group. "Don't just stand there looking stupid, **ATTACK! **That fool doesn't stand a chance on his own."

The group of Shinigami hesitated, unsure of whether or not they should follow his orders, however one glance at Matsumoto told them all they needed to know. Unsheathing their zanpaktou they all dashed toward the Arrancar, prepared for battle.

"Um," Hinamori said, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding slightly hoarse. "We have a slight problem."

Tearing his eyes away from the Arrancar, Hitsugaya saw what the problem was. They were now completely surrounded by Hollow. "Dammit," the young captain swore.

Matsumoto drew her zanpaktou from its sheath however the Hollow didn't seem interested in the three Shinigami who weren't involved in the battle. Their gazes were focused solely on the Arrancar who was now engaged in battle with the other six Shinigami.

"They don't seem to care that we're here," Matsumoto said, lowering her sword but not sheathing it.

"They're here to watch the fight,' Hitsugaya said, eyeing the group of Hollow. "And to take care of any survivors."

"I was afraid of that," Matsumoto said.

"I think you should go and help them Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, gazing from his vice-captain to the group of Shinigami who had just engaged the Arrancar in battle.

"With all due respect sir, no."

"What?" Hitsugaya said, casting a wide eyed gaze in the direction of his vice-captain. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. This was the first time Matsumoto had ever openly defied him and he found it extremely hard to believe.

"There's no way I'm leaving you and Hinamori unprotected, surrounded by Hollow, to help those guys," Matsumoto said, ignoring the stunned expression on her captain's face. "Maybe with all six of them they can beat that guy."

"Not a chance," Hitsugaya said, his gaze once again returning to the battle. All six of the Shinigami had their zanpaktou drawn and were attacking the Arrancar head on however they were attacking him one at a time and he was knocking them around as though they were nothing.

"There's no way you can beat me," Luppi laughed as he knocked Tomori out of the way. "I'm the former and soon to be reinstated number six of the Espada and I'm way out of your league."

"Espada?" Hitsugaya gasped in horror upon hearing those words however Tomori was blissfully ignorant as to how dire the situation truly was.

"What the hell is an Espada?"

"The Espada are the most powerful among the Arrancar you idiot!" Hitsugaya screamed. "There are ten of them, ranked from one to ten according to their power level and they're Aizen's personal army. So if you don't want to die then you'll unseal my powers now!"

During his time in the world of the living Hitsugaya, along with Ichigo and Rukia had fought a particularly well developed Arrancar who had claimed to be a former Espada and that fight had nearly cost all three of them their lives. Hitsugaya was now more convinced than ever that the group of Shinigami who'd pursued him to Hueco Mundo had absolutely no chance of defeating their opponent.

**"UNSEAL MY POWERS!" **Hitsugaya screamed.

"I can't," Tomori yelled back, slashing at Luppi with his released zanpaktou.

"What do you mean you can't?" Matsumoto demanded. "Which is more important to you, your stupid pride or your life and the lives of your friends?"

"My pride has nothing to do with it," Tomori said as his comrades all rushed the Arrancar, giving him a chance to step back away from the battle and take a moment to catch his breath. "I really can't. I didn't design the collars and the one who gave them to me never taught me how to take them off."

"We're screwed," Matsumoto said.

"Dammit you guys are weak," Luppi taunted as he tossed the Shinigami around. "This is even more boring than I thought it would be."

"Grrrr," Hitsugaya growled, his hands clenched into fists. "I can't believe this." The young captain turned to face his vice-captain. "Matsumoto give me my zanpaktou."

Matsumoto's eyes grew large. "But sir with your powers sealed Hyourinmaru is all but useless."

Hitsugaya stared at his vice-captain, a strange expression in his vivid green eyes, and Matsumoto relented. Untying the sash she handed Hyourinmaru to her captain. Hitsugaya tied the sash and pulled his zanpaktou from its sheath.

"Pathetic," Luppi spat, surveying the group of bloody and semi-conscious Shinigami that lay on the ground at his feet.

"Matsumoto!"

"I'm on it sir," Matsumoto said, holding up her sword and dashing over to the former Espada.

"Roar Haineko!"

The blade of Matsumoto's zanpaktou disintegrated in a puff of gray smoke, which quickly flew toward the former Espada. Luppi laughed mockingly, leering at his new opponent however the smirk left his face as he felt something white-hot sear the side of his face. Reaching a hand up to the side of his face Luppi felt a gash near his right eye and his fingers came away covered in blood. "Damn you bitch," he growled, his narrow gaze focused on Matsumoto. "You'll pay for that."

Luppi hadn't intended to use his sword on these low life Shinigami however Matsumoto's attack had angered him and he drew his blade from its sheath at his side.

**"DAMMIT!" **Hitsugaya swore as he watched the Arrancar unsheathe his sword. The young captain knew that the swords carried by the Arrancar were very similar to the zanpaktou carried by the Shinigami. They even had a released form which magnified the wielder's power to a frightening level. Matsumoto was in serious trouble.

"Strangle, Trepadora!"

The Arrancar held up his sword and was soon engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya strained their eyes in an effort to locate the Espada but they were unable to locate him.

Suddenly Hitsugaya saw a flash of gray. "Matsumoto, look out!"

Matsumoto saw the blur of gray speeding toward her and she quickly summoned the blade of her zanpaktou. The ash reformed into the blade without a second to spare and Matsumoto raised her sword, barely managing to block the attack.

"Impressive," a voice called out tauntingly from within the cloud of smoke that was concealing Luppi. "I really didn't expect you to block that. But there's no way you'll be able to block the next one."

As he spoke the cloud of smoke began to dissipate and to her horror Matsumoto saw that Luppi had seven more tentacles identical to the one she'd just barely managed to block. "Not good."

With a delighted cackle Luppi swung three more of the tentacles toward Matsumoto.

Matsumoto was unable to block the attack and found herself knocked backward. She flew through the air and landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Giving her no time to recover Luppi used one of his tentacles to pick up the vice-captain, who cried out in pain.

**"MATSUMOTO!"**

Luppi turned toward the young captain, a delighted expression on his cruel face. "That's it! That's the face I was looking for. Now I can finish you all off and report back to Lord Aizen."

Raising Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya dashed toward the ex-Espada however Luppi easily knocked him aside with one of his tentacles. Landing a few feet away Hitsugaya staggered to his feet. The young captain tried with all his might to summon enough reiatsu to use kidou but he couldn't. Whoever had designed the collar that he wore was truly skilled, a realization that only served to further his anger.

"Does this anger you boy?" Luppi asked, holding up a semi-conscious Matsumoto and tightening his grip.

Matsumoto's eyes widened and she screamed in pain.


	7. In Order to Protect

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach

Chapter Seven- In Order to Protect

"Damn you," Hitsugaya growled, his voice low but laced with venom. His hands tightened around the handle of Hyourinmaru, his grip tightening to the point where his knuckles became white. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening around him and he couldn't do anything about it.

_"**Toushirou."**_

That voice. Hitsugaya knew that voice all too well, although now it was so faint that he could barely hear it.

_**"Don't tell me that you're just going to stand there and watch them die. That's pathetic."**_

"I can't use my powers," Hitsugaya muttered. "I tried to break the seal but I was unsuccessful. And I can't beat him without my powers. I tried that too, with similar results."

_**"Tell me something. Why do you need to fight Toushirou?"**_

Hitsugaya glanced at Matsumoto, still held by Luppi and just barely conscious. Then his gaze moved to Hinamori, his best friend since childhood and the whole reason why he'd traveled to Hueco Mundo in the first place. Next a vision flashed into his mind, unbidden and unwanted. A scene he'd been trying desperately to never remember again. The funeral of a friend, who'd been possessed by a Hollow and then killed by a subordinate. Kaien.

"I need to fight so that I can protect those I care about. I fight because I can't handle having another friend die."

_**"Use Bankai."**_

Hitsugaya stared down at his sword for a moment, vaguely wondering what part of 'my powers are sealed' Hyourinmaru didn't understand. However Matsumoto let out another blood curdling scream at this point and, hearing the screams of his vice-captain, Hitsugaya decided to trust his partner. He held up the sword. "Bankai, Daiguren **HYOURINMARU!**"

At first nothing happened but then a blue light burst from the tip of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou and, growing larger, the light completely surrounded Hitsugaya. The collar around the young captain's neck exploded and at the same time ice erupted from the hilt of Hyourinmaru and encased his right arm. The ice wrapped around his shoulders and encased his left arm, forming armor. At the same time huge ice wings sprouted from his back, wrapping around to further protect him.

"Thank you," Hitsugaya whispered.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!" **Luppi exclaimed, dropping Matsumoto as he spun around to gaze at Hitsugaya. "Your powers are supposed to be sealed."

"Yea I don't really know what happened," Hitsugaya said as he flew toward the Arrancar. "Must have had a design flaw or something but never mind that. You should focus on the fact that now that I have my powers back you're going to die."

Hinamori rushed over to Matsumoto and quickly pulled her out of the way. This battle was about to get ugly and the farther away from the action they were the better for them it would be.

"What happened?" Matsumoto murmured, struggling to sit up.

"Toushirou broke the seal," Hinamori said quietly, helping Matsumoto to a sitting position. "And look at his Bankai. It's different now."

Gazing over at her captain Matsumoto immediately saw what Hinamori was talking about. The three ice flowers that usually floated behind Hitsugaya's back while he was in Bankai, the symbol of his time limit, were missing. The ice wings were larger as well although that was less surprising.

"Captain. . ."

Hitsugaya raised his zanpaktou as he squared off against the ex-Espada. "You will pay for what you did to Matsumoto."

Luppi scoffed however his face, once so confident and sure of victory, now held a trace of fear. The young captain's reiatsu had surged to an unbelievable level at the instant when the collar around his neck had exploded and although it had since gone down it was still at a level that Luppi knew he would be unable to defeat without a struggle.

"Damn," Luppi said, raising all eight of his tentacles and preparing to fight. "This is going to be slightly harder than I thought it would. However there's no way I'm going to lose to some scrawny little kid."

Hitsugaya stood listening while Luppi ranted, a blank and impossible to read expression on his face. The only thing that hinted toward his dismay of the situation were his eyes. Glaring toward the ex-Espada, Hitsugaya's ice cold eyes betrayed his hatred for Luppi and showed his determination to kill.

"You actually think you're going to beat me," Luppi said as he gazed over at the young captain. "I can see it in your eyes. You truly are a cocky little brat. Guess I'm going to have to. . ."

"Can we just get on with it?" Hitsugaya asked, interrupting the ex-Espada in mid sentence.

"Fine," Luppi said, leaping into the air and striking at Hitsugaya with four of the eight tentacles. "If you're in that much of a hurry to die."

Seeing the attack coming Hitsugaya folded his ice wings in around himself, using them as a shield. The tentacles made contact however the wings served their purpose as a shield and withstood the attack, keeping the damage sustained to a minimum. Quickly unfolding his wings Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou, striking one of the tentacles as Luppi pulled them back. Ice burst from the tip of Hyourinmaru and traveled up the tentacle, freezing it solid. Following through on this attack, Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou once again, this time shattering the frozen tentacle and leaving Luppi with only seven.

"Damn you," Luppi growled, holding up the broken stub that had once been a working part of his body.

Paying absolutely no attention to the ex-Espada's cursing, Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou in an upward motion, causing huge icicles to shoot up from the ground. Growing to an amazing height the icicles struck Luppi, however the former number six managed to counter the attack with one of his own and therefore sustained little damage. Without pause Luppi went from a blocking position to a striking position and this time when he swung his tentacles one of them made contact.

Unable to completely block the attack this time Hitsugaya was knocked to the ground as one of Luppi's tentacles struck him in the side of the head. Struggling to his feet the young captain felt something hot and wet trickling down his face however he didn't have time to worry about this minor injury. Luppi was gazing down at him with a smug look on his face, which infuriated the young captain. Raising Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya flew toward the ex-Espada.

"Coming back for more huh kid?" Luppi taunted. "I'd have thought you'd have had enough by now."

"Make no mistake," Hitsugaya growled, swinging his zanpaktou and releasing the dragon of ice. "I will kill you."

"Big words for such a little thing," Luppi said, his tone mocking.

Ignoring the taunt Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou, sending the dragon toward the ex-Espada. The dragon soared gracefully through the air before crashing into a surprised Luppi, knocking him to the ground.

"Arrr!" Luppi screamed in rage as he got up off the ground. "I'm going to kill you you little bastard!"

A smirk appeared on Hitsugaya's face as he listened to the former Espada. Luppi was growing angrier with each blow that was traded and Hitsugaya knew that it was only a matter of time before he became so blinded by rage that he would be unable to think straight or to make rational decisions.

"I just have to keep this up for a little while longer."

Swinging his sword in an arc in front of him, Hitsugaya launched shards of ice at Luppi.

Using his tentacles Luppi knocked the shards of ice aside, sustaining mild damage as he did so. Glaring at the young captain he attempted to grab him, as he'd grabbed Matsumoto. However Hitsugaya proved to be too quick for him.

"I think not," Hitsugaya muttered, leaping out of the way of the attack. The young captain did a back flip in mid air, using his wings to propel himself, and swung his zanpaktou in an arc, shooting out shards of ice yet again. As the ice approached the former Espada, Hitsugaya's ice wings flapped furiously and he flew toward Luppi. Luppi managed to block the shards of ice once again however Hitsugaya's physical attack caught him completely off guard and he felt the blade of the young captain's zanpaktou pierce his flesh.

Screaming in pain and rage Luppi pulled back, tearing the blade from his shoulder. Swinging his tentacles wildly, Luppi advanced toward the young captain, a maniacal look on his face.

**"YOU"RE GOING TO DIE!!"**

"That's it," Hitsugaya thought to himself as he calmly watched Luppi's approach. "He's reached the point of no return. Now it's time to finish this."

Hitsugaya held up Hyourinmaru, the tip pointing toward the heavens, and Luppi was forced to halt his attack as huge spikes of ice began to surround him. Once the ex-Espada was completely surrounded by ice Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou and the ice closed in, forming a cage around Luppi. Crushed by the ice Luppi found himself completely unable to move. He could neither attack nor fend off an attack from his opponent. All he could do was wait for Hitsugaya to make a move.

Slightly out of breath Hitsugaya pointed Hyourinmaru toward Luppi and, with a mighty flap of his huge ice wings, the young captain flew toward the ex-Espada. This attack would end the battle, of that Hitsugaya was certain. Upon impact with the cage of ice, Hitsugaya felt the blade of his sword cut through the ice and make contact with flesh. Releasing a tremendous burst of reiatsu Hitsugaya caused shards of ice to erupt from the tip of Hyourinmaru. Luppi's body was shattered from the inside as the ice fought to escape and the cage of ice exploded in a spray of ice.

Turning his attention toward the group of Hollow who, now that Luppi had been defeated had turned their attention toward Matsumoto and Hinamori, Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou and released the ice dragon. The blue and white dragon flew toward the Hollow and destroyed them all with one attack.

Landing lightly on the ground Hitsugaya paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Thank you Hyourinmaru."

The words _**you're welcome **_echoed in his ears as his wings of ice exploded and his zanpaktou reverted to its sealed form.

Hinamori and Matsumoto were sitting a few yards away and Hitsugaya attempted to walk over to them. However now that the battle was over and his life no longer in immediate danger the young captain became fully aware of just how much the fight had taken out of him.

"Toushirou!" Hinamori called out. Jumping to her feet she ran over and threw her arms around his neck. "That was amazing."

Hitsugaya shrugged off her words of praise as well as her embrace and watched as his vice-captain got slowly to her feet and approached him.

"That really was impressive captain," Matsumoto said when she'd reached them. "You saved all of our lives."

Gazing around Hitsugaya saw that the other Shinigami were beginning to regain consciousness. It appeared that they would survive although they would all have to visit Squad Four upon arriving back in Soul Society. However all things considered Hitsugaya thought that they had all been exceedingly lucky.

"What the hell just happened?" Tomori asked, gazing around with a dazed look on his face.

"You got your ass kicked," Hitsugaya replied dryly. "That's what happened."

* * *

"Lord Aizen!"

Aizen glanced up as Ichimaru and Tousen made their way across his throne room. "Luppi's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes," Tousen replied, while Ichimaru asked, "How did you know that?"

"I felt a tremendous surge of reiatsu, which could mean only one thing. Hitsugaya broke the seal that had been placed to curtail his powers and I knew that Luppi didn't stand a chance against that."

"So what are we going to do about this little problem?" Ichimaru asked.

"Nothing," Aizen replied, looking bored.

Both Ichimaru and Tousen looked shocked by this completely unexpected reply however both were smart enough not to question Aizen. They would just have to wait and see how exactly this fit into his master plan.

A/N- Yay, Hitsugaya came through in the end! (Did we have any doubts?) Sorry to those of you who wanted Tomori to die but unfortunately that would be bad for Hitsugaya and thus was not possible.


	8. Consequences

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Chapter Eight- Consequences

"Well," Hitsugaya said with a sigh once all of the fallen Shinigami had regained consciousness. "I guess we should return to Soul Society."

"Excuse me," Tomori said, his tone obnoxious as he gazed over at the young captain. "Who exactly put you in charge?"

Hitsugaya gave the Squad Twelve member an icy look. "Well the fact that I'm a Captain not withstanding, I just saved all of your asses so that pretty much gives me the right to do whatever the hell I want to."

"Besides," Matsumoto said with a smirk, relishing the look on Tomori's face. "Captain Hitsugaya broke the seal you placed on his powers so I'd like to see you try to make him do anything now."

Tomori's eyes widened as his gaze went to the young captain's neck and he saw that the black band was no longer there. "But that's impossible. He told me that the seal would hold even against a captain."

"Apparently he was wrong," Hitsugaya said calmly. "But if you want to dispute leadership we could always fight for it." As he spoke, Hitsugaya's hand went to the handle of his zanpaktou and as soon as he touched it a blue aura erupted around him.

Realizing that the captain had regained all of his powers, Tomori held up his hands. "No that's okay."

"That's what I thought," Hitsugaya said, his voice cold, releasing his hold on Hyourinmaru. Given the fact that he was facing some serious trouble when he returned to Soul Society Hitsugaya supposed that he probably shouldn't have done that however he greatly disliked the Squad Twelve member and giving him grief had been a moral imperative. And if it got him into even more trouble, oh well it had been worth it. "Come on, let's go back."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto led the way back to the location where the search party had entered Hueco Mundo and to everyone's relief they found that the portal was still open.

"Has that been open the whole time?" Hinamori asked, gazing at the portal in apprehension. "If so then the world of the living's probably over run with Hollow and Arrancar by now."

"It's okay Momo," Matsumoto said. "Urahara's guarding the portal on that end so I doubt anything went through. And even if they did make it through I can guarantee that they didn't get very far."

"Oh," Hinamori said.

The group of Shinigami all jumped through the portal and, using their reiatsu to form a path, made their way back to the world of the living.

"Welcome back," Urahara said as the group emerged from the portal and assembled around him in the underground training area. "I'm glad to see that everyone made it back in one piece."

"Barely," Matsumoto muttered, gazing around at her group, half of whom were being supported by the other half. "Thanks for getting us to Hueco Mundo and back Urahara."

"No problem," Urahara said, watching as the group of Shinigami walked away. As they walked past him, the Acting Captain of Squad Twelve noticed that Hinamori wore a black band around her neck and that Hitsugaya didn't. A small smile appeared on his face.

Matsumoto led the way up the long stairs that led from the basement training grounds and then out into the streets of Karakura Town. Once outside she summoned the Senkaimon and the group traveled back to Soul Society.

Upon arrival in the Seireitei she turned to the group. "I think everyone needs to pay a visit to Squad Four since we all seem to have sustained some fairly serious wounds."

No one argued with her, not even her captain, so Matsumoto led the way across the Seireitei to the Squad Four barracks. Knocking lightly on the door the group was soon greeted by the vice-captain of Squad Four, Isane Kotetsu.

"You're back," Isane said, her gaze sweeping over the group and taking in their rather haggard appearance.

Matsumoto nodded. "Yea but we're all a little worse for wear. Can you help us out Isane?"

Isane nodded and motioned for them to enter the barracks. The group of bedraggled Shinigami followed her inside and Isane had each one of them wait in a separate room. Gathering up members of Squad Four Isane assigned each of them a patient before returning to the room where she'd left Captain Hitsugaya.

The young captain was sitting on the edge of the bed and he glanced up as Isane entered the room.

"You look exhausted Captain," Isane said as she cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

Hitsugaya nodded. "The last battle was rough."

"Well I think you should stay here at Squad Four for a day or two," Isane said when she'd finished rendering treatment. "Just to be on the safe side."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "That's not necessary. I'll be fine."

Isane persisted. "I really think you should reconsider Captain Hitsugaya."

"No."

Isane sighed, realizing that he would not be persuaded to stay. "Very well Captain. In that case I was told to inform you that you're ordered to report to the Head Captain's office as soon as you leave here."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I understand."

The young captain got to his feet and headed toward the door however he paused when Isane spoke.

"If you need to come back for any reason I'll be here," Isane told him. "We have an open door policy here at Squad Four."

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said, sliding the door open and exiting the room. The young captain left the Squad Four barracks and made his way across the Seireitei to Squad One. When he reached Ukitake's office Hitsugaya knocked lightly on the door and called out, "Captain of Squad Ten, Toushirou Hitsugaya, reporting as ordered sir."

"Enter."

The voice that beckoned for him to enter was devoid of emotion, which Hitsugaya hadn't been expecting, and he found himself unable to gauge how bad the meeting was likely to be. Sliding the door open, Hitsugaya stepped inside the office. Gazing around the room he saw that Head Captain Ukitake was seated at his desk and, after sliding the door closed, he approached the older captain.

"Well I see you made it back in one piece Captain Hitsugaya," Ukitake said once the young captain had came to a stop in front of his desk. "And the reports I received from Squad Four are that everyone else did as well."

"Yes sir," Hitsugaya said quietly.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Ukitake asked.

"I accept full responsibility for what I did," Hitsugaya said quietly, his gaze focused on the face of the Head Captain. "I make no excuses and will accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate however I would like to ask you to overlook Hinamori's actions. She's suffering from extreme stress on top of mental trauma and I don't think she was thinking clearly when she made the decision to travel to Hueco Mundo."

Head Captain Ukitake couldn't help but admire the boy for this action. Instead of attempting to get himself out of trouble he accepted fault and sought only to help his friend. "Just tell me one thing Toushirou. Why did you have to go?"

Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment before replying, in a rare moment of complete openness, " Because I couldn't handle losing another friend."

Ukitake nodded. That was the response he'd been expecting however the pain in the young captain's voice made his heart ache for the boy. "I understand Toushirou. There will be no punishment."

"What do you mean there's no punishment?" Hitsugaya asked, not believing what he'd just heard. "But I disobeyed a direct order from the Head Captain."

Ukitake shook his head. "No you didn't. It was implied that I didn't want you to go to Hueco Mundo, and while I have absolutely no doubt that you were fully aware of my position on the matter, the fact remains that I never got the chance to actually order you not to go. Our meeting was interrupted before it reached that point if you'll remember."

Understanding dawned on the young captain with these words. Head Captain Ukitake was letting him off the hook on a technicality. And while this probably had more to do with the fact that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were short by five captains than any feelings on Ukitake's part, Hitsugaya was grateful none the less.

Bowing to the Head Captain he said softly, "Thank you sir."

Ukitake nodded. "You should head back to the Squad Ten barracks Toushirou. You look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion."

Hitsugaya nodded and, bowing once more to Ukitake, he turned and left the office.

"Sentaro!" Ukitake called out about ten minutes after Captain Hitsugaya left his office.

Sentaro appeared almost immediately. Having transferred from Squad Thirteen when Ukitake had became the Head Captain, he and his co-third seat Kiyone could always be counted upon to be close by. "Yes sir?"

"Go to Squad Four and tell Isane that I need a word with Acting Captain Hinamori if she's up to it."

"Yes sir," Sentaro said again and he turned and left the office. Sentaro made his way quickly across the Seireitei to the Squad Four barracks. He quickly located the Squad Four vice-captain. "Vice-Captain Kotetsu, Head Captain Ukitake would like a word with Acting Captain Hinamori if she's up to it."

"I'll go and check on her," Isane said. "And if she's up to it I'll send her to Squad One."

"Thank you."

Isane made her way down the hall to Hinamori's room. Knocking softly she entered the semi-darkened room. She had been expecting to find Hinamori asleep or at the very least lying down however the Acting Captain was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay Momo?"

"I'm worried about Toushirou," Hinamori said quietly, her voice breaking. "He got in trouble for coming to get me and whatever happens to him is all my fault."

Isane walked across the room and placed her hand on Hinamori's shoulder. "He'll be okay Momo."

"I hope so," Hinamori said.

"You don't have to go if you don't think you're up for it," Isane said. "But Head Captain Ukitake wants to see you."

Hinamori nodded, getting to her feet. "I'll go. I'll have to sooner or later anyway so I may as well get it over with."

Isane nodded. She'd known before she said anything that Hinamori, like Hitsugaya, would choose to go to Squad One immediately rather than putting it off.

"Thanks for your help Isane."

"You're welcome," Isane said as she watched the Acting Captain of Squad Five leave the room.

As she made her way to the Squad One barracks Hinamori debated how best to convince the Head Captain not to punish Hitsugaya for going to Hueco Mundo. This whole thing was her fault and surely Ukitake would realize that fact.

When she reached Ukitake's office Hinamori knocked lightly on the door. "Acting Captain of Squad Five Momo Hinamori reporting as ordered sir."

"Enter."

Sliding the door open Hinamori stepped inside the office and slowly made her way across the office to Ukitake's desk.

"Are you alright Momo?" Ukitake asked, a concerned look on his face. "You don't look so good."

"Head Captain Ukitake," Hinamori said, bowing. "Please don't be mad at Toushirou for going to Hueco Mundo. This was all my fault so if you have to punish someone then please punish me."

All of this was said at a very rapid pace and Ukitake said, "Easy Momo, breathe."

Hinamori took a deep breath and gazed over at the Head Captain, a pleading look in her brown eyes.

"It's okay Momo," Head Captain Ukitake said in a calm voice. "No one is being punished. I've already spoken to Toushirou and the whole matter has been resolved."

Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise. This was in no way turning out the way she'd envisioned and she was confused.

"I just wanted you to know that all is forgiven," Ukitake said. "That's the only reason I summoned you here."

"Thank you sir," Hinamori whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

Ukitake nodded and was on the verge of dismissing Hinamori when he happened to notice the black band that she wore around her neck. "What's that around your neck Momo? Is it supposed to be some kind of new fashion?"

Hinamori's hand went to her throat and she felt the band that she'd forgotten about. "Tomori used it to seal our powers in Hueco Mundo."

"Our powers?" Ukitake said. "Toushirou had one?"

Hinamori nodded. "Yea but he broke the seal when we fought a former Espada."

"I see," Ukitake said. "So is there any specific reason why you're still wearing it Momo?"

"No one knows how to get it off," Hinamori replied miserably. "Tomori said he didn't design it and that the guy he got it from didn't tell him how to get it off."

"And you don't know who he got it from?"

Hinamori shook her head. "He wouldn't tell us. He said it was more than his life was worth to reveal that information."

"It's okay Momo," Ukitake said. "I think I know who's responsible. And if I'm right then I'll find out how to get it off."

"Thank you sir."

Ukitake nodded. "You're dismissed Momo."

Hinamori bowed and left the office.

"Kiyone!"

Sentaro's co-third seat appeared in the doorway. "What are your orders sir?"

"Keep an eye on things around here," Ukitake said, getting to his feet. "I have something I have to do. I'll be back later."

"Yes sir."

Ukitake left Squad One and made his way to the Senkaimon. The doors of the gate slid open and Ukitake stepped through.

A/N- almost to the end of this one. Hope you've enjoyed. Until the next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	9. Urahara's Motives Revealed

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach

Chapter Nine- Urahara's Motives Revealed

When he arrived in the world of the living Ukitake made his way to Urahara's shop and when he reached the shop he knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door slid open and a small girl peered out. "Hello Ururu. Is Kisuke around?"

Ururu nodded. "Come inside and I'll get him."

With a nod Ukitake stepped inside the shop, sliding the door closed behind him. Ururu left him standing in the front of the shop and disappeared into the back room.

"Well if it isn't Head Captain Ukitake," a voice called out.

Ukitake glanced up and watched as the Acting Captain of Squad Twelve, Kisuke Urahara, walked toward him. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's about Momo and Toushirou," Ukitake said. "Both of them had their powers sealed in Hueco Mundo by a member of Squad Twelve."

"Really?" Urahara asked.

"Don't even bother with the innocent routine Kisuke," Ukitake said. "I know for a fact no one in Squad Twelve is capable of designing a device that could seal the powers of a Captain class Shinigami. That leaves you as the only person who could have done it."

"Alright Ukitake you've got me," Urahara said, holding up his hands. "I confess."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ukitake demanded. "They could have been killed."

"I was under the impression that you wanted them brought back to Soul Society," Urahara said. "And I knew that even the combined powers of that group wouldn't be enough to bring them back if they didn't want to come. So I decided to help them out a little."

Ukitake sighed. He really should be used to stuff like this by now. "Okay you were trying to do us all a favor. Can you tell me how to remove the collar or does poor Momo have to wear it for the rest of her life?"

Urahara shook his head. "No. There's a simple spirit chant that will deactivate the seal and then the collar can be removed. But why only Momo? Are you going to make the boy keep wearing his?"

"Toushirou already broke the seal," Ukitake said. "According to Momo his collar exploded when he used Bankai during a fight with an ex-Espada."

"Amazing," Urahara said. "And here I thought my design was flawless."

Two days had passed since the group of Shinigami had returned from Hueco Mundo and Head Captain Ukitake was on his way to the Squad Ten barracks to speak to Captain Hitsugaya about a new assignment. When he reached Hitsugaya's office the head captain knocked lightly on the door. "Captain of Squad One Jyuushirou Ukitake requesting a meeting with Captain Hitsugaya."

"Enter."

Once again the voice that called out to him was not the one he was expecting and as Ukitake stepped inside the office he was greeted by an eerily familiar scene. Hitsugaya was nowhere to be seen and Matsumoto was sitting behind the desk with a pen in her hand.

"Oh no not again," Ukitake though to himself as he stared at the vice-captain. "Rangiku where's your captain?"

"He's out at the training grounds," Matsumoto replied glumly.

"Training grounds?" Ukitake repeated. "So soon after a major battle?"

Matsumoto nodded. "He said there was something he had to check on. I think it might have something to do with his Bankai."

"What about his Bankai?"

"Well sir when the captain broke the seal on his powers his Bankai was different. The wings were larger and the ice flowers weren't there. I think he might have went to the training grounds to find out whether that was a one time thing or if the change was permanent."

"Interesting." His curiosity peaked, Head Captain Ukitake decided to go to the training grounds to see for himself what Captain Hitsugaya was up to. "Thanks for the information Rangiku," he said as he turned to leave.

"You're welcome sir."

When Ukitake arrived at the training grounds he saw Hitsugaya hovering a few feet off the ground, in Bankai form. And upon closer inspection he saw that what Matsumoto had said was true. The ice flowers that should have been floating behind the young captain, the symbol of his time limit, weren't there.

"Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya glanced toward the sound of the voice and spotted Ukitake. Landing on the ground his ice wings exploded as his sword reverted back to its sealed form. "Yes sir?"

Ukitake walked over and came to stand beside the young captain. "Are you sure you should be training like that so soon Toushirou?"

"I'm fine," Hitsugaya said. "Besides there was something I had to check on."

Ukitake nodded. "You had to know whether your Bankai had gone back to normal."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Who. . ."

"Matsumoto told me about what happened in Hueco Mundo," Ukitake explained. "And she said you'd come here to check on something so I thought that's what it might be."

"I see," Hitsugaya said, sheathing his zanpaktou.

"Are you finished with your test?" Ukitake asked.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Then walk with me," he said. "There are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

Slightly confused but deciding that in light of past events it would be unwise to question the Head Captain, Hitsugaya nodded and fell into step beside Ukitake.

"So tell me Toushirou, is your Bankai's appearance the only thing that's changed?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No. I think having my powers sealed was a blessing in disguise because breaking the seal seems to have increased my power. I no longer have the time limit while in Bankai and my attacks have all gotten stronger."

Ukitake was silent for a few minutes contemplating the young captain's words and a vision of Urahara suddenly popped into his head. And with it complete understanding of the situation. _"He did it on purpose, to make Toushirou stronger."_

Although the Acting Captain of Squad Twelve would never admit it, Ukitake was convinced that that was what had happened. It never ceased to amaze him how all of Urahara's seemingly crazy plans always yielded good results. _"I wonder if he plans it all out that way or if its just pure dumb luck."_

Either way this newest development would definitely help them out in the upcoming war with Aizen.

"So what did you need to speak to me about sir?" Hitsugaya asked, breaking into Ukitake's thoughts.

"I have a new assignment for you Toushirou," Ukitake replied. "But you're not going to like it."

_"That doesn't sound very promising," _Hitsugaya thought to himself before saying, "Okay, I'm afraid to ask but what is it?"

"Well," Ukitake said. "I need someone in the world of the living to keep our fighters there up to date on what's happening here and to keep the Arrancar under control," Ukitake said. "And I think that you're the best person for the job."

Hitsugaya scowled. The prospect of returning to the world of the living did not make him happy. "Why me?"

"Because you were in the world of the living for awhile," Ukitake explained. "And you bonded with them."

**"LIKE HELL I DID!"**

"Okay bonded might have been too strong a word," Ukitake said. "But you know them better than anyone else. Besides, with the level of Arrancar that Aizen's sending to the world of the living now if I send someone of lower rank then they're not likely to come back alive."

"Fine."

Hitsugaya would have protested more if not for the fact that he'd ignored the last few orders the older captain had given him. As it was he figured he should probably obey this one. However he wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Look on the bright side," Ukitake said with a smile. "You'll get to see Ichigo again."

"That is **NOT** a bright side," Hitsugaya growled.

Ukitake chuckled slightly. "Sorry Toushirou I couldn't resist. The real bright side is that I'm going to allow you to go to the world of the living without having your powers restricted. Aizen's sending more powerful Arrancar and it'll just save time if you don't have the limiter."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Guess I'll go and inform Matsumoto that she's in charge of Squad Ten."

"That'll make her day," Ukitake said with a chuckle.

"Welcome back Captain," Matsumoto called out as Hitsugaya entered the Squad Ten office. "Now that you're back I can stop doing paperwork right?"

Hitsugaya's gaze swept over the pile of paperwork sitting on the desk, which didn't appear to have gotten any smaller. "It doesn't look like you ever started Matsumoto."

"Did so," Matsumoto said, holding up a piece of paper.

Hitsugaya shook his head as he gazed at the piece of paper in her hand, which had two lines completed. "That's all you've managed to get done in three hours?"

Placing the paper back down Matsumoto said, "Excuse me for not being as obsessed with paperwork as you are."

Hitsugaya felt the beginnings of a headache forming and he rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "I'm not obsessed with paperwork. I just realize that it has to be done regardless of whether or not I enjoy it. And this has absolutely nothing to do with why I came here."

"So why did you come?" Matsumoto wanted to know.

"I've been assigned to a post in the world of the living," Hitsugaya informed her. "Again. So that means that while I'm gone you'll have temporary command of the Squad. Again."

"Not again," Matsumoto whined, fixing her captain with puppy dog eyes and allowing her lower lip to tremble pitifully. "You're the one who broke the rules so why am I being punished."

"Shut up," Hitsugaya snapped. "I don't even want to hear it."

"You're so cruel Captain."

"I know."

This said, Hitsugaya turned and left the office. Head Captain Ukitake had informed him that he would be leaving the following morning and before then there was something that he had to do, whether he wanted to or not. The young captain walked across the Seireitei until he came to the Squad Five barracks. He made his way down the corridor, coming to a stop in front of the office door. Taking a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come, he knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Enter," a soft voice called out.

Hitsugaya slid the door open and stepped inside the office. His gaze swept over the room before coming to rest on the form of his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, who was seated behind the desk. Hinamori's face lit up when she saw who her visitor was.

"Shirou-chan!"

Hitsugaya growled low under his breath as he walked across the office and came to stand in front of the desk. "I've told you before, it's Captain Hitsugaya."

Hinamori smiled but made no move to correct herself.

Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders, thinking to himself that some things would never change. "I just came by to let you know that I'm leaving for the world of the living tomorrow. I've been assigned as a liaison between Urahara, the two Kurosakis and Soul Society."

The smile quickly left Hinamori's face. "How long will you be gone?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "As long as is necessary." With that the young captain turned to leave however he was stopped by the soft sound of Hinamori crying behind him. With a sigh Hitsugaya turned around and gazed over at his long time friend. "What is it now?"

"I'm so sorry Shirou-chan," Hinamori said with a small sniffle. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I just needed to know. . ."

"Idiot," Hitsugaya snapped, halting Hinamori in mid sentence. "This assignment has nothing to do with you. I'm the one who was stationed in the world of the living for the longest period of time and therefore Ukitake thought I'd be the best candidate for this assignment."

Hinamori nodded, drying her eyes on the sleeve of her shihakusho. "Just promise me that you'll come back safely."

Hitsugaya smirked. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Hinamori nodded as her friend turned once again and left the office. _"You'd better mean that Toushirou."_

**The End**

A/N- Thus ends the second installment of my trilogy. Here's a nice little summary that my best friend came up with when she learned the plot of this story; Hinamori wants to understand Aizen, Hitsugaya wants to understand Hinamori, Ukitake wants to know what the hell's going on and Urahara still knows everything. There will be yet another sequel however I haven't started writing it yet, it's still in the planning stages, so it may take awhile for me to post it. Hope you enjoyed this one and FYI it's Aizen and the Espada vs Ichigo and the Shinigami in the next one. Til the next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


End file.
